The Calm Video
Plot This video is almost completely silent, with Daisy speaking by editing words on the screen. She says she wanted to go outside again before it started to get cold and that she wasn't talking for this video because she was out during the day. In the words on the screen she explains: "I dknt talk to people outside. i was only raised knowing and speaking to my ddad, he raised me. I usually only go outside at night. when most people are away. thats when its safe. i get scared interatcting with outside people so im staying silent so no one noticea me,. pleade understand" She finds a cicada shell, and takes him inside. She gets next to the neighbor's dog who is on the other side of a fence. She says that she loves dogs. Her plants are dying, and she is watering them. One of the things she says is that she feels like everything around her is dead, or that everything living has left. She plays with the wind chimes that her dad put on the porch. She hears a car from the street and gets scared. She then goes inside and shows us her favorite books: Watership Down ''by Richard Adams, ''Only an Irish Boy ''by Horatio Alger Jr., and ''The Complete Tales & Poems of Edgar Allan Poe. She points that Poe's middle name is also Alan. She asks the audience if we know anything about that author. There are highlighted lines in the Poe book, and she thinks they could be clues. Other stuff she has found from the attic are a picture of a painting, an old scarf, and an undeveloped Polaroid picture/picture of a dark space. She also found an only drawing that Daisy drew when she was younger of a woman who she named Space Lady. As for an Alan update, he is drinking a lot more sugar water. He has more roots and blue bumps on his body now. She then updates on her propagation plants and says she has bought a new plant. She talks about decorating for Christmas and places a bow on one of her plants. Subplot A conversation between Daisy and her father the moment that Daisy meets Alan: * Dad! * Hmm? * Dad something's in the kitchen! * Oh! You've found my creature * Your creature? What do you mean? * Daisy. I've been hard at work at my lab creating this. * Oh Dad, it's moving! * That's because it's alive, Daisy. '' * ''I'm scared! * I've been working night and day at the lab. Look at this Daisy! I made this! * Squeak * AH! Oh no! Dad! It's making sounds! * Daisy for God's sake. Look at this. Come here. * Oh! * Look! See it moving! This thing is really alive Daisy! I did this! I made this! * sniff * Damn it Daisy! I've done the impossible and I've created life where there once was nothing! * I can't believe you're crying about one of my greatest accomplishments. * I'm sorry Dad. It's just...it looks so... * Let's talk for a second about facts. You do know what a fact is, don't you? * Yes. * What is a fact? * It's something that's true. * That's right. Well Daisy, here are some facts: * I made this creature. It exists now. It's going to live in this house. * You are going to have to help take care of this creature. * Yes Dad. * These are simply the facts of the situation. There's no changing them now. * Yes Dad. '' * ''Good girl. Now, what are you going to have for breakfast? * ahh...I don't know. Toast maybe. * Alright. See? Our lives are just gonna keep going on as before. * The creature won't change a thing. * Alright. I'm sure you're right. * I am. Don't worry. '' * ''Oh, while you're eating, put some thought into what we should name this. * You haven't named it yet? * No not yet! Do you have any ideas? * Ahh... I don't know really. * What's a boy name you like? * Oh it's a boy? * It's blue like a boy, isn't it? * I guess you're right. * Squeak * Jimmy? * Mmm. I don't love that one. Makes him sound too young. He's gonna grow up to be adult sized. * Um. Horatio? * Like Alger Jr. Maybe! That might be a good one. '' * ''Yeah. I mean you made him. What do you think would be a good name? * I'm kind of stumped. '' * ''It could be Jesus. Something Biblical? * Let's just throw a bunch of names out there, we'll see which one we like. * Um. Okay, ah. Paul, Fredrick, Jack, Nicolas, Ed...uh. * Mason, David, Jeremiah, Bernard, Alexander... * Maybe not so long. I think a simple shorter name would be good. '' * ''Oh, okay. Uh, Norman? * Yes, Norman, or Chad, or Nick, or Fred, or Connor, or Ben, or Alan... * Hey, I kinda like that one. * Which one? * Um. That last one you said. Maybe Alan? * Alan. That could be good. You want to be named Alan, buddy? * Squeak Daisy is frightened by the presence of the creature at first, but her dad tries to tell her that it is part of the family now, and there is nothing she can do about it. She is now responsible for taking care of this creature, and she has no say in anything that happens. Description November 29, 2017 Hi guys. this is jus a very calm vidoe. i needed a break. i hope its not boring, the next fideo will have alan . i know you all love seeing him. my head is healing. i dont know if my hair will grow back all the wayi dont care. I hope ou are all doing well and staying safe. keep warm. hey if you guyd get the chance, myabe you could call or email your congressperson andtell them you want net neutralit to stay. if it gets repealed i dont know if ill be able to keep making videos and keeping in contact with you guys. just a though. thanske! Category:Plot